


Erekuto(Ro) Box

by porcelain_cats



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben has no chill, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Kylux, bc this was rly just an excuse to write more hux worship, droid!Hux, no research - no realism - no fucks, wire strokin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben meets a droid who, with his help, will change the fate of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erekuto(Ro) Box

**Author's Note:**

> Named after emon-P's incredibly suggestive song "Erekuto(Ro) Box" which honestly fits this fic very well once you've gotten past the story's set up lmao. 
> 
> idk how 2 write The Sex so hopefully this isn't.... uh..... too silly
> 
> also just for reference, i imagine hux being 26 and ben being 22 in this story (if for some reason this is pertinent info 2 ya)

He wasn’t supposed to make it into the Academy. He wasn’t supposed to survive the experimentation. He wasn’t supposed to  _ exist. _

But he did exist, and Commandant Brendol Hux made sure that his sickly, illegitimate son was put to use at least once before being recycled.

During the tumultuous exodus to the Unknown Regions, the remnants of the old Empire began to establish a series of experimental programs to increase their might. Among the varied programs, the progress of the stormtroopers was overseen by Commandant Hux and as a result left him no time to care for young Armitage. At least that was what the elder Hux claimed.

Armitage was weak and often fell ill. His mind was bright, but didn’t have the chance to shine when locked away in his room under the pretense of “getting better.” He was a nuisance to his father, a waste of resources that were scarce enough already and an embarrassment to the Hux name. Sickly or not, Armitage would never be permitted to climb the military ranks with his bastard status.

The Commandant sent his bastard away. A donation to science for the benefit of the rising Order.

Such a feeble body could only serve one purpose and that purpose was to be  _ tested _ . In a way, Armitage was a perfect subject for the humble beginnings of advancements in cybernetic augmentation. With such a lack of physical value, the scientists and technicians working on him never had to concern themselves with making him worse than he already was. As long as the brain remained functional, the rest could be mangled beyond repair without repercussion. And mangled he was.

After the experiments, the only original parts of Armitage that remained were from the neck up. Though it functioned marginally better, his new synthetic body looked just like his old one; the scientists had gifted him with mobility, but he wasn’t worth the materials it would take to improve his strength and appearance.

At nineteen standard years, Armitage had overstayed his welcome and fled to the Academy on Arkanis with a false surname, safe in the knowledge that his father was too preoccupied with his stormtrooper program to visit his old post.

His first few years at the Academy went surprisingly well. Though still nowhere near the other cadets in physical prowess, Armitage excelled in strategy and tactics and was a gifted marksman. Using the bits and pieces of technical jargon that he remembered from his time in the lab, he slowly taught himself how to repair his mechanical body. If there was one thing that he was ever thankful of his father for, it was his insistence of the use of simulations instead of training in the field; so far Armitage only had to replace small parts or edit sections of code.

Armitage’s luck didn’t last, however. While on sanctioned leave with his graduating class back in the Unknown Regions, word got around that he was the bastard son of the late Commandant. After a scuffle and a few missteps, word also got around that he was barely even a human. This only enraged the other cadets further. Now he was not only a bastard, but a cheating bastard; his skills in strategizing and marksmanship meant nothing to the cadets who wrongfully assumed their source was his programming. Armitage knew they wouldn’t believe him if he told them that his mechanics had nothing to do with his natural abilities, so he kept quiet and allowed the beating to continue.

One day they would understand how wrong they were, just not today.

* * *

 

The salty wind wouldn’t let up, whipping Ben’s dark curls back and forth across his prominent nose until he couldn’t concentrate anymore. He would have to come back later; he wasn’t getting anywhere with his meditation and needed to find something more productive to do lest he throw another fit. His rage was a powerful asset for the Dark, but it needed to be harnessed. At the rate he was going, Ben would destroy himself before he even finished the construction of his lightsaber.

Ben rose from his spot on the cliffside and stretched, gazing out over the murky green ocean and melancholy sky. As he descended the rocky cliff, Ben could sense a small, unfamiliar energy that continued to grow the closer he got to the cave he had been living in for the past month. Stepping into the cool dampness of the cave, Ben reached out with the Force to try to identify what was emitting the energy. The finicky tendrils under his command managed to catch onto something in the center of the cave - something shaky and broken and wracked with despair.

From his spot in the neck of the cave, Ben could make out the huddled shape of a man. He appeared to be in a uniform of some sort, but it was too disheveled to identify from a distance. The man possessed a slight frame, though the way he curled in on himself made it hard to see much else besides his golden-orange hair.

Ben cautiously entered the center of the cavern and asked, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The man jerked his head up to look up at Ben - his pale eyes were wet, bloodshot, and raw. To Ben’s surprise, he could feel no fear emanating from the pitiful man, as if his worst fears had already come to pass and all he was left with was pain. It too surprised Ben that, despite clearly being a grown man, the stranger’s imprint on the Force was so small - he was dead from the shoulders down.

“I - I am no one of importance. Please forgive me for intruding, I didn’t realize this place was still being inhabited.” The man’s voice was soft as he spoke, the accent he put on just barely concealed a gentle lisp. Ben stepped closer to the man, hands splayed out in front of himself to show he meant no harm. The stranger scrambled away and barked, “Don’t! Don’t come near me!” Then in a quieter voice, “Please just - just look away and I’ll leave. I’m sorry.”

Never one for following orders, Ben closed the distance between them and crouched in front of the strange man.  _ Strange and lovely, _ Ben thought as he got a better look. “You’re bleeding,” he stated simply.

“Yes, well, that is the  _ least _ of my concerns at this particular moment,” the man snapped. “I told you to let me go. Don’t trouble yourself with me.” Ben raised his hand with the intent of assessing the man’s injuries, but it was swatted away. “Stop!” The man jerked up in an attempt to stand, stumbling about until his side collided with a sharp rock protruding from the floor of the cavern. He cried out upon impact and fell to his knees. The stranger’s noble face became blotchy as he struggled to hold back tears. He was unable to hide himself any longer, wires and metal poking out of the tears in his uniform to expose his inner workings.

Ben froze up, bombarded by a litany of cruel words, some of which were familiar, but none were his own.  _ Weak, useless, bastard, worthless, disappointment. Not my son. Send him away. Cheater, cheater, cheater! You don’t deserve to be here. Better off being a pleasure droid with a face like that. How many officers did you have to sleep with to get into the Academy? Surprised your father kept you alive, did you suck him off too? _

Along with the words came flashes of memory - a dark bedroom, rain through small dirty windows, nurses, so many nurses. Then came the stinging, the tearing, the sensation of disassembly and crude reattachment.  _ Don’t waste it on him, he’s not worth it. Save those for the newer subjects. We’ve gotten all we can from this one. _

The stranger wept openly now. Fat tears rolled down his ruddy cheeks, falling to the dusty floor of the cave and leaving dark little circles in their wake.

Despite having pledged himself to the Dark, Ben found he wanted to help the sad, miserable man. He too was well acquainted with being lonely and unwanted, sent away to become something he did not choose for himself.

“You’re a droid. Your body is.”

The man sniffled. “I’d hardly call myself that,” he mumbled. “More like a  _ sentient scrap heap.” _

Ben scooted closer, hoping the man wouldn’t try to get up again. “I’m sorry.”

“For  _ what?” _ The droid asked irritably.

“I… I didn’t leave you alone when you asked me to. Now you’re hurt more than you were before.”

“It’s not your fault,” the android said, looking away.

“Okay…” Ben took a moment to gauge the energy within the cave - it had calmed, but it was a resigned calm, like accepting defeat. The droid seemed ashamed; at what Ben couldn’t tell, but he had an inkling that it had to do with his injuries and subsequent breakdown. “Um, my name is Ben. What’s your name?”

“Armitage,” came the reluctant reply. “Armitage… Hux. Though I suppose I never really deserved that name.”

Ben’s interest was piqued. “Hux? Like the Hux that created the new stormtrooper program? My master has told me about him!”

Armitage pursed his lips -  _ such a pretty shade of pink.  _ “My father. Did your  _ master  _ tell you that he’s  _ dead?” _

Shrinking back, Ben said, “No, I - I’ve been here by myself for nearly a month now. I haven’t really spoken to  _ anybody _ since I last saw my master…” Ben fumbled with his robes, regretting how excited he had sounded at the mention of the elder Hux. His master respected the late Commandant, considered him an important asset to the First Order and, by proxy, himself. Any unease Ben felt about his desire to help Armitage dissipated at the knowledge that this man was related by blood to someone his master held in such high esteem.

The young Hux would be a valuable ally to Supreme Leader Snoke. It was Ben’s duty to take care of him. Whether Ben’s interests went beyond that of pure loyalty to his master seemed inconsequential to him.

“Wait here,” Ben told Armitage as he got up and disappeared into a smaller alcove within the cave. He returned with a kit of medical supplies and another larger box full of miscellaneous tools and materials. Ben sat back down in front of Armitage and opened the medkit, pulling out a cleansing cloth and disinfectant swab. The droid’s eyes were downcast, so Ben leaned down a bit to catch his gaze. Holding the cloth up, Ben implored, “Let me…”

Armitage raised his head and eyed the cloth suspiciously. After a moment of contemplation he nodded his consent.

Ben worked in silence, gently wiping away the dirt and blood from Armitage’s face, taking care to remove any bits of gravel that had lodged themselves into the cuts. The droid’s skin was warm and soft to the touch, and Ben found himself lingering near his pretty pink mouth. He told himself he was just being thorough. Armitage released a startled puff of air from his nose when Ben’s fingers brushed against his lips. Ben muttered a bashful, “Sorry,” as he set the cloth down and reached for the disinfectant swab. 

The more time he spent tending to Armitage’s wounds, the more he noticed the droid’s reactions to his attentions - sharp intakes of breath, flutters of golden eyelashes over flushed cheeks, tiny little whimpers that made Ben’s heart beat just a bit faster. These parts of Armitage were so sensitive and so very human. His eyelids were like delicate petals and Ben wanted to kiss them; he didn’t, but it took every ounce of his self control not to.

_ “A-ah!” _ Armitage mewled and it sent a wave of heat to Ben’s groin. He had only blown a tiny bit of cool air on one of the nastier cuts before covering it with a bandage, but it must have been too much for the droid. Ben wondered if the rest of Armitage - the parts that  _ weren’t _ still human - were as sensitive.

Armitage quickly turned away, clapping a hand over his mouth and shuddering.

“I’m sorry! Did - did I hurt you?”

Armitage shook his head weakly. “No, I - you didn’t hurt me. I just…” He inhaled deeply before continuing, “I don’t understand what’s happening to me. I don’t know what this feeling is. It - it’s very  _ overwhelming.” _

Ben’s consciousness was flooded with another series of memories - memories of touch, none of which had ever been gentle or kind or affectionate. For all that he loathed his old family, he felt privileged to at least have had the opportunity to experience the warmth of a loving caress.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Ben soothed. “Did it… did it feel good?”

Armitage looked puzzled, lost. “I don’t know. It - it didn’t hurt.”

“May I try something?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Armitage took a moment to steel himself then hesitantly responded, “Yes… Okay.”

As carefully as he could, Ben began to stroke Armitage’s silky ginger hair, eliciting more beautiful sounds from the droid.

“Mm, B-Ben.”

Ben paused his ministrations. “I can stop if you don’t like it.”

“No, it’s not that. I, um… may I touch yours?” Ben’s eyes widened in surprise, but he took hold of Armitage’s hand and brought it to his dark hair. “Tell me if I do something - something improperly.” Armitage pet Ben’s curls timidly at first, unaccustomed to such an indulgent and unnecessary action. When Ben closed his eyes and relaxed his posture, the short pets became longer and bolder and he sighed contentedly. He hadn’t received this kind of attention since he was a young child - when he was still innocent, with clean hands and a clear conscience. “Is this… correct? Do you like it?” Armitage asked.

Ben opened his eyes and smiled. “I like it a lot. See? You don’t have to feel ashamed, lots of people like this.”

“I’m barely a person at all.” Armitage dropped his hand into his lap.

“So?”

“I don’t think there’s a place in this world for something like me. Useless as a human and useless as a droid.”

Ben dropped his gaze to the floor, tracing nonsense patterns in the dust with his eyes. “Why did they beat you up?”

Startled, Armitage asked, “How did you know I got beat up?”

“Um, I’ve been beaten up like that before. I just guessed…” The first part was true, Ben had had his fair share of pummeling in the past. He wasn’t going to bring up the Force just yet; how could Armitage understand  _ that _ if he could barely even understand himself?

It seemed to be a good enough explanation for the droid. “The cadets… they beat me because… because they think that I cheated my way through the Academy. That my abilities only came from me being a droid and that I traded s-sexual favors for higher rank and privileges. They also don’t take kindly to bastard children, especially ones who were never meant to be seen outside of the laboratory.”

“I thought you said -”

“The Commandant is my father, but my mother is not my  _ birth _ mother.” Armitage took a shaky breath. “I was a  _ mistake. _ A mistake whose only path to redemption was to become a lab rat for the First Order.”

The rage that emanated from Armitage was intoxicating, captivating, and it solidified Ben’s resolve to bring him before the Supreme Leader. Where else could this brilliant, furious mind go? He deserved power and the Supreme Leader needed someone who could bridge the gap between himself and the Order - someone who could lead the Order without being loyal to it.

Ben knew it for sure, now. Armitage was not a mistake. Armitage was destined for Snoke, destined for glory, and destined for Ben.

“Armitage, you’re wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re  _ wrong.” _ Ben gripped the droid by the shoulders and leaned in close to him. “It’s not a mistake that you were born or that you made it through the Academy.”

The Force practically shouted at Ben about destiny; how every horrible part of Armitage’s past was just part of a larger design, a brighter future. Everything converged at this point and Ben could feel Armitage burning with the heat of a thousand suns, suns that the man would consume.

“You’re here because you’re strong and because you were meant to survive. I can feel it, I know it to be true, you have to believe me.”

Armitage’s expression soured. “While I appreciate the pep talk, there really isn’t any way to convince me that I serve any other purpose than being recycled for parts.”

“I’ll recycle you  _ myself _ if I have to, but please, give yourself a chance! What do you have to lose?” Ben pleaded. “Let me take you to my master. He is wise, he will show you how important you are. Please… Show the cadets that they were wrong about you.”

Swallowing thickly, Armitage pressed his lips into a hard line and shut his eyes. His growing determination crashed upon Ben’s shore, wave after wave increasing in ferocity until Ben was drowning in it. This droid -  _ this man _ \- was a gift that the Force had given him, and Ben believed that he was a gift to Armitage.

“Armitage…”

“Will you call me ‘Hux?’”

“What?”

“They told me I couldn’t be a Hux, but I am.” It was a subtle ‘yes’ to Ben’s offer.

* * *

 

Ben contacted his master and they made their plans. A shuttle was to pick them up in two days’ time at the shore near the bottom of the cliff and would transport them to a secret location to commune with Supreme Leader Snoke. 

The men talked for a while, mostly about their childhoods - or lack thereof. In time, Ben revealed a little about his training with the Force. Hux was confused when Ben said he was neither Jedi nor Sith, but Ben told him that  _ whatever  _ he was to become would be aligned with the Dark. “I never did like anything I ever heard about the Jedi,” Hux had said. “Too self-righteous.”

After a lull in the conversation, Hux said, “You knew that I had been beaten by the cadets before you even asked.” Ben looked away and worried at his bottom lip, feeling guilty for lying. In a quiet voice Hux asked, “What else did you see? When you looked into my mind?”

A blush rose high on Hux’s cheeks. Ben realized Hux must have thought that he just went digging into his head with the Force.

“That’s not really how it works…” Ben started. “It is possible to extract information from someone’s mind with the proper training, but I can’t do anything like that yet. You were really upset before and so… feelings and sensations and flashes of memory projected outward. There wasn’t any clear train of thought for me to follow, just bursts in your consciousness that I picked up on because I’m sensitive to the Force.” Ben glanced up at Hux, worried he might be upset. “I’m sorry, I hope you don’t think I tried to invade your privacy. I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t do that to you…”

Hux fiddled with the high collar of his uniform. “It’s - it’s alright.”

“Okay… Um, do you want me to try to fix your, uh -” Ben gestured to Hux’s lower abdomen and upper thighs, the damage to his mechanics and circuitry clearly visible where synthskin had torn away. Hux must have been kicked repeatedly, and Ben wanted to touch him softly again, make him feel safe and appreciated.

“Do you know how?” Hux asked. “I’ve fixed myself a number of times, but the damage was never anything like this…”

Ben pulled over the box of tools that he had brought out with the medkit and rifled through it. “I’ve repaired droids before. None like you, but I’m sure I can at least patch you up enough ‘til we get to my master.”Ben helped maneuver Hux against the wall with his legs stretched out, then sat on the floor next to him. “I have to, um - you’ll have to take off your uniform so I can see the damage better.”

Hux’s cheeks reddened and Ben sensed a pulse of self-loathing radiate from him.

“I can turn around, if that would help,” Ben offered. Hux looked up at him through his pale lashes and nodded. Ben turned away, giving the droid his privacy and trying to settle his own nerves.  _ You’re just repairing a droid, Ben. Just a droid. Like R2, but nicer to look at. Just a droid. A very handsome droid. A very handsome droid who isn’t completely a droid at all and speaks with a melodic voice and who is clearly starved for affection and - _

“Ben?”

Ben flinched in surprise, having done the exact opposite of settling his nerves. He remained facing away and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Hux shrunk away when Ben approached him with wide, searching eyes. “You’ll have to forgive me, I’m… I’m not much to look at.”

Ben furrowed his short brows and frowned at the droid’s defensiveness. “Were you supposed to be?”

“No, though I had foolishly hoped that the body they gave me would be an improvement from my old one. This one works marginally better, but looks exactly the same. They couldn’t even be bothered to get rid of _ this.” _ Hux glared down at his belly and pressed his fingers to it, indenting the soft and gently curved surface. “It’s like they were trying to mock me.”

“I like how you look…” Ben said without thinking. “You’re… you’re very pretty.” Not the smoothest, but it was honest.

Hux choked out a mirthless laugh. “Ha.  _ Pretty… _ I highly doubt that. You know, some of the cadets told me I would have been better off as a pleasure droid? What a joke. No one would want to  _ fuck  _ this body - even if they did, it would probably just break apart.”

Ben didn’t move or speak.  _ How do you respond to something like that? _ It probably wouldn’t be appropriate for him to say that yes, he would absolutely have sex with Hux, especially when the cadets had implied that sex would be the only thing Hux could be used for. Though he tried to think of something else, heat still coiled in his belly at the thought of Hux moaning with pleasure, overstimulated by the lightest of touches.  _ Mm, Ben. Touch me, Ben, please. Ahhhn! Oh fuck - Ben, Ben, Ben - _

“Ben!”

“Huh?!”

The two men stared at each other for a few awkward moments until Hux broke the silence. “Are you okay?”

Shaking his head as if to purge it of any more dirty thoughts, Ben replied, “What? Yeah, yeah, I’m - I’m great.  _ How’re you?” _

Hux lifted a quizzical brow. “...I’m fine.”

“That’s, uh, that’s great!” In a poor approximation of a professional voice, Ben said, “Right. Let’s see what we have here.”

Ben poked around the edge of a wound, peeling the synthskin up just enough to see how it attached and if he had something that could replace it until they got to Snoke. Hux remained very still while Ben inspected the skin, like he couldn’t feel anything at all. Ben was somewhat disappointed that the synthskin didn’t allow Hux to feel the sensations that his real skin did.

“Do you have a main control panel?”

Hux nodded and pointed to a thin seam in the center of his chest. “You have to swipe down to release it.”

With a timid finger Ben swiped downward along the seam, watching as two panels released from their catches and raised a fraction of a centimeter above their original position. He carefully slid a thin rod beneath the edge of one of the panels and lifted it up and out, setting it on top of the medkit instead of the dusty floor. Once both panels were removed, Ben attempted to make sense of the tangle of mismatched wires and circuits within Hux’s chest cavity. Some of the tech was old and barely compatible with the newer operating system.

It was like Hux’s body was just shambled together with spare parts, lending him the bare minimum of functionality.

A small diagnostic screen was wedged in the left side of the cavity and Ben browsed through the read-out tabs until he found the ones indicating potential damage.

“It looks like some of the wiring in your thighs got shoved up beneath something, interrupting the… command signals? I guess that’s why you were stumbling earlier. I can try to dislodge them, but the signal will probably stay pretty weak.”

Ben read through more of the diagnostics - he would have to replace an entire transmitter in Hux’s right knee, tighten one hip joint, and reattach what looked like some kind of storage unit to a tube running parallel to Hux’s stiff metal spine.

“Um, I’m going to have to remove some of your skin.” It sounded grotesque to Ben, even though he knew it was just synthetic material. “Does it peel off in flaps?”

Hux grimaced. “You’ll have to cut the flaps yourself. I’ve never had to open up any of it on my upper thighs or my stomach.”

“They really… they really didn’t want you to get in here.” Hux responded with a curt, joyless huff of a laugh. “How did they expect you to fix any of this mess if you couldn’t take the skin off?”

“They didn’t expect me to fix it.”

“What?”

“I told you before. I wasn’t _intended_ to leave the lab. I wasn’t even intended to be kept _alive_ past my use as a preliminary test subject,” Hux spat with vitriol. “That’s why none of my parts match. They cobbled me together with whatever they had laying around. _Didn’t want to waste the good materials_ _before they knew what they were_ _doing._ If they could get me to function on scrap, they knew they were on the right track and could move on to another subject, one that they would _want_ to keep alive.”

Ben gaped in horror at the cruelty Hux had been through. Ben was glad that the Commandant was dead, regardless of how esteemed he was in the Supreme Leader’s eyes.

“That shitty little diagnostic system? I had to make that and install it myself. I rather wish I hadn’t since I can’t fix half of what it diagnoses. It’s incredibly disheartening.”

“It’s not your fault that you can’t fix the damage. I doubt the people who made you could do it with the little care they put into your build…” Ben mumbled angrily. “I’m amazed the system is able to identify so many different makes and models of parts, let alone what needs to be done to fix them. I never would have thought to include  _ ‘wiring misshapen and shoved into tight space’ _ as a potential issue.”

“Yes, well, that’s generally  _ not _ an issue at all for most droids,” Hux said haughtily. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get on with the repairs.”

“Right! Right, sorry.”

Hux leaned his head back and shut his eyes while Ben reattached the two front panels and set to work.

Before cutting into the skin of Hux’s knee, Ben checked his box of miscellaneous items for a transmitter and came up empty. He informed Hux as such and decided to move on to reattaching the storage unit. A significant amount of skin had already been torn in that area so he could see how much further it needed to be removed for him to reach the connection to the tube. Using a laser, he cut a seam through the skin and peeled it off, proceeding with the repairs. Hux groaned a little in discomfort as Ben fumbled around getting the storage unit in place, but it was a successful fix.

The hip joint that needed tightening was accessible from the area Ben was already working in and looked like it could be screwed back on with his bare hands. When he reached in to touch it, Hux shuddered and breathed in sharply.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Ben asked.

“N-no, I don’t think so. It was probably just static or something.”

More careful this time, Ben grabbed the knob of the joint and began to twist it until it was tight. Satisfied with his work, he applied a flexible mesh over top of the open cavity and used a self-adhering medical wrap to hold it in place. All that was left was to dislodge the wiring in Hux’s upper legs.

To Ben’s simultaneous excitement and dismay, he would need to take off Hux’s underwear to reach the wires.  _ Just a droid. Just a droid. They probably didn’t even give him a penis. It’s fine. Just a droid. Just. A. Droid. _

“H-Hux?”

“Yes?”

Ben cleared his throat, could feel his palms start to sweat. “So… I can’t really get to the, uh, wires in your legs - where they’re bunched up, I mean - with your, um, your underwear in the way. I’m sorry, I don’t have to fix them now if you don’t want me to.”

Hux blinked owlishly as his face turned a deep crimson. He sputtered a bit before he finally answered, “No, I - I want you to fix them now… if you can. Unless it makes you uncomfortable. I understand if it does.”

The familiar tendrils of shame snaked around Hux once again, making him turn away and unconsciously cover himself with his hands. This only emboldened Ben, determined to prove to Hux just how desirable he was.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I’ll do it,” Ben said with as much conviction as he could muster, hoping it would put Hux at ease. “Can you lift your hips a bit?” Hux complied and pushed the black regulation shorts down his legs as far as he could, letting Ben pull them off the rest of the way.

Ben’s mouth went dry as he took in the sight of Hux laid bare. He was soft and elegant, sensual like one might imagine a muse to be, and the coy blush that spread across his cheeks only added to his charm. The last straw was when Hux bit his well-formed lower lip and glanced shyly up at Ben, delicate golden eyelashes veiling frosty green eyes that darted away in embarrassment.

“I doubt there’s anything here that should hold your attention for so long…” Hux said, nearly a whisper.

“You’re beautiful,” Ben replied breathlessly. “I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.”

Hux twisted his face into a scowl. “That’s not true.”

“It is.”

Hux’s scowl lost its impact as his lips began to quiver. His voice cracked. “Please don’t mock me, Ben. I’m not a fool.”

The swirl of self-doubt and shame picked up speed, growing into a storm. Ben feared Hux would break down again - that wasn’t supposed to happen, he wanted to help, wanted to comfort and please.

“I’m not mocking you, Hux. I mean everything I’ve said. Maybe you still see your body as weak because the doctors and scientists and cadets told you it was. Maybe you see it as ugly because they made it with leftover materials and didn’t improve on what you perceived to be flaws with your original body. Maybe you see it as broken and useless and undesirable, but I don’t.” Ben scooted closer to Hux and ran a hand through his smooth, ginger hair. “You’re strong, resilient. You taught yourself how to survive with a body that wasn’t meant to. You’re _ beautiful, _ Hux. I thought so from the moment I saw you. I’ve barely even known you a day and yet the Force pulses around you like a beacon, pulling me into your orbit. Do you hear how ridiculously  _ sappy _ I’m sounding? This is because of you!”

Hux cracked a small, timid smile and began to laugh.

“Do you understand now?” Ben asked, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m trying to.”

“Good.” Ben’s expression turned deadly serious. “I - I would like to kiss you now…”

“O-okay.” Hux closed his eyes and parted his lips, leaning towards Ben until there was no more space between them.

Hux was inexperienced and it took some gentle coaxing with Ben’s tongue to get him to relax, but once he did he was ravenous. Hux hummed pleasurably in Ben’s mouth as he explored and Ben responded in kind.

Ben clambered into the droid’s lap, mindful of the legs that had yet to be repaired. Hux moaned at the slide of fabric against the exposed wiring and tugged Ben forward by the neck of his robe. “Ah!  _ Fuck, _ touch my wires again. Please.”

Ben reached behind himself to trail his fingers up and down the wires. He didn’t know what was so stimulating about it, but he guessed it had something to do with static or electricity or - whatever, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was how wanton Hux sounded as he fell apart under Ben’s touch.

“Mmm, Ben. I want -  _ ahhn! _ \- I want to kiss you.”

To that Ben gladly obliged, capturing Hux’s clever mouth again and again, cherishing each whimper and moan that came from the droid. He pulled lightly on the wires, sending shockwaves through Hux that made him buck his hips erratically.

“God, you’re incredible,” Ben gasped as Hux ground against him. “Sh-shit, wait, hold on. Let me -” Ben hurried to remove his robes and leggings, never taking his eyes off of Hux. The droid stroked the wires in his thighs, shivering with every pass of his fingers and letting them meander up to the base of his erection.

“I never thought I could feel like this,” Hux panted as Ben stepped out of his underwear and knelt in front of him. “Ben - ah!” He pushed the droids slender legs apart and got down on his belly, petting the underside of Hux’s dick with the tips of his fingers.

Hux’s groin and buttocks seemed to be made of much higher quality materials than the rest of his body. Their texture was smooth, but not unsettlingly so and their coloring appeared much healthier, for lack of a better word. In the heat of the moment, Ben needed to know why this area alone had more care put into it than the others and he asked just that.

“I think that whole part came from a pleasure droid, actually,” laughed Hux. “I suppose they didn’t want to spend more time on my genitals than necessary.”

Ben wet his lips and licked a languorous stripe up the length of Hux’s cock, stopping to tease at the slit where a drop of pearly precum emerged. “Shit, Hux. Tell me what your dick looked like… before this one, I mean,” Ben said in between kitten licks.

“V-very simila- _ ahhh! _ -r to this one, though not as long. Mine h-had a wider girth, I think -  _ oh fuck, _ Ben,  _ your mouth!” _

The image of a slightly more generous cock between Hux’s narrow legs kicked Ben’s arousal into overdrive, spurring him to lap at the dick in front of him with gusto. He tugged on the wires again and Hux arched his back reflexively, pushing the head past Ben’s lips into the warmth of his mouth. Ben moaned at the sudden breach and gripped Hux’s hips to hold him steady.

Pulling off to catch his breath, Ben said, “Stars, Hux… I promise you that when we get out of here I’ll give you the body that you deserve.” Long fingers wrapped themselves in Ben’s hair, urging him to continue. “It’ll have skin that matches your face. And it’ll blush when you do.  _ Shit, you’re so pretty when you blush.” _ He took Hux into his mouth again, deeper this time, and imagined what it would feel like if it wasn’t just part of a pleasure droid.

Ben came up for air only to be pulled into a desperate kiss. Hux held him like a lifeline, nose bumping against Ben’s cheek every time he placed another kiss on Ben’s lips. Sensing that Hux wanted to continue this way, Ben laid down on his side, pulling the droid down with him so that they faced each other. Hux wrapped his arms around Ben while Ben took each of their lengths in hand. The friction was a little much at first, but evened out to a comfortable slide as their precum distributed itself with each stroke.

Hux whined and arched into Ben’s hand. “You - you can go h-harder… I’m sure this  _ dick _ is t-the most durable part of my body at the moment.” Ben gripped them tighter and chuckled - Hux managed to be charmingly sardonic, even in the throes of passion. “Ah - _ f-fuck, _ Ben. I wish this wasn’t some droid’s  _ scrap  _ cock. I want your hands on  _ me,” _ Hux growled, giving Ben a glimpse of his true ferocity. He could see Hux now, standing before masses of soldiers and officers, all power and brilliance.

“You’ll have it - the one you’re supposed to have,” Ben grunted and mouthed hungrily at Hux’s neck. “I can’t wait to touch your real cock.  _ God, _ you’ll look so good with it… promise me you won’t get rid of this, please,” Ben begged, smoothing his free hand across Hux’s yielding belly. “I want you the way you were made to be.”

Hux’s breath came out in short, hot puffs as Ben jerked them faster, knuckles gliding against Hux’s exposed wiring on each upstroke.

“I - I promise. I promise, Ben -  _ ah! Fuck! _ Fuck, Ben, you’re going to - you’re going to  _ worship _ me. Going to  _ beg _ to touch me. And I’ll let you -  _ ahn! _ \- but only you. My  _ personal technician, _ whose job is to make me  _ cum _ whenever I  _ want.” _ Hux gasped when Ben sucked a bruise just below his jaw. “Maybe - maybe I’ll make you get me off by just touching my wires. Any time I go in for a repair I’ll have to think about your hands inside me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Would touch yourself thinking about my cock getting nice and hard from  _ routine maintenance.” _

Ben came with a shout at the suggestion of stimulating Hux with his wires alone. He captured Hux’s mouth in a deep kiss and worked them through Hux’s shuddering orgasm, slowing down in increments as the droid spasmed in ecstasy.

They lay spent on the floor, embracing and sharing lazy, tender kisses until their mouths were too sore to continue.

“Ben?” Hux mumbled, face pressed against Ben’s chest.

“Yeah?”

Hux hesitated. “I - ah… What I said at the end there…”

“Was amazing,” Ben finished for him, and he meant it. Hux had shown him his true self, the self that had lain dormant for so long and was just now beginning to take shape. The self that commanded obedience, obeisance. A force that would bring the galaxy to its knees in supplication.

Hux groaned in embarrassment, “I’ve never said anything like that before, Ben. I don’t - I don’t know what came over me. It’s like I wasn’t myself anymore…”

“You were more yourself then than you ever have been. I could feel it - your sincerity - and in the Force it rang true.” Ben hugged Hux tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Your ambition is intoxicating, and your leadership is what my master needs. You will change everything. I know it.”

Ben felt a rumble against his chest - a laugh - then Hux looked up at him with a wry smile. “That’s a lot of responsibility for one man, Ben.”

Ben returned the smile with his own lopsided grin. “I think you can handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> the wires prob got caught under some compartment that holds the droid cum. since u kno........that section was originally a pleasure droid's.......


End file.
